Divided We Fall A Hetalia FanFic
by thepinkbearry
Summary: we are countries...we live forever through the pain the loss the blood shed and the war...its true we have are diffrences...and we may fight but when the world comes crashing down we will stick together when some one dies we will cry...even if we are countries...we are way too human...-Nations


INTRO

we are countries...we live forever through the pain the loss the blood shed and the war...its true we have are differences...and we may fight but when the world comes crashing down we will stick together when some one dies we will cry...even if we are countries...we are way too human...-Nations

Chapter 1 - It Begins

I am America...And this is just the beginning...Brittan sits in his office doing work as usual...hmm i wonder what japan is doing...

im so bored... "AMERICA!" Brittan shouted. "hm?...what is it brit?" i stepped into his office. "IS THIS IS ONE OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS! IF IT IS ITS NOT FUNNY!" Brittan yelled at me. "what are you talking about what did i do?" i was confused...it wasn't Halloween or April fools...so what could he be mad about...

"YOU SPILLED INK ON MY BLOODY PAPER WORK!" Brittan yelled. "I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" i shouted back. "whatever im going to bed..." Brittan seemed to calm down a bit but it was evening he never went to bed that early...

Chapter 2 - A WorldConfrence

I am Brittan And This Is The divide... They all came into the room one by one. "So who called the meeting?" i asked. Silence. "HEY YOU GITS DONT IGNORE ME!" more silence they seemed angry... No not at me... at each other. You see at this point the countries where living with each other

China and Japan

Me and America

Germany and Italy

Russia...well no one wanted to hang out with Russia

Spain and Romano

and you get the picture... "stupid japan ruined my meal..." china mumbled. "IT TASTED LIKE GARBAGE I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR!" Japan yelled. Everyone Stared they had never seen japan show such emotion. "STUPID TAMATO BASTARD MADE ME DROP MY PIZZA!" Romano yelled. "NO I DIDNT YOU TRIPPED!" Spain yelled. "THIS DUN-KOF SKIPPED TRAINING AND THEN LIED AND TOLD ME HE WAS INJURED!" Germany shouted. Italy was crying...it all seemed to flood out...all the anger and hate. i should say something but...i don't want anyone mad at me... "EVERYONE QUIET!" Russia yelled. he never talked much...i never hung around him much... hes creepy...but there was silence... "Im out of here...i don't know who called the meeting and everyones fighting." America said.

Chapter 3 - Fighting

I am Italy and this is the destruction... "HEY GERMANY! IM MAKING PAAAASSTTTAAA WANT SOME?" i yelled. Germany was in his room on the second floor and the kitchen was on the first floor. pasta always cheered people up...right? "NO GO AWAY YOU DUN-KOF!" Germany yelled, but i didn't think it was because of his room being farther away... "o-okay..." sure Germany always yelled at me...but...this time it hurt. I left some pasta in a plate ate mine and left...i got to japans house but this time instead of yelling they where hitting each other. i decided not to interrupt i don't wanna be hit either. i tried to see what everyone else was doing but it seemed they where either yelling or hitting or both. so...i went back to Italy (the place not the person) i hid i shut my self out...i was alone i didn't like it but i didn't want to be hurt or be yelled at...so i stayed there.

Chapter 4 - War

I am Japan and this is the Fall... "THATS IT IM DONE!" i slammed the door behind me and left... i went back home and got ready for the second world meeting this one was because we had to the first one...some one had to call it...but who? oh well its not time to worry of that...As i entered the meeting hall there was yelling. i sat at my seat i stayed quiet. "THIS MEANS WAR!" Some one shouted that and the whole room went dead silent. "agreed since were all fighting so much why not just go into war when it is over there shall be no more fighting." Brittan stood up. "i suggest everyone prepare for blood shead." Brittan left. soon the others did too.

Chapter 5 - The fall

I am Germany and this is the end...As i gathered suplys and got the soldiers ready i noticed Italy was gone. "where is he, he shouldn't be alone in a time like this." and so i left to find him but when i did there was already war in Italy and the little country was dead blood splattered every where. I didn't cry...I didnt speak there where no words no emotion for how i felt. i left to find romano dead too i got back to my preparation base but...the soldiers where dead blood shed so much blood shead who did this... why... how? i went to check on japan and china they where dead as well so was America,russia,spain and Prussia. i couldn't find Brittan but then...bang. i fell to the ground i never said anything i never saw anyone i just closed my eyes and let it happen...

Chapter 6 - The Killer

I am Brittan i am not proud of my doings but i had to... i found America dead around 6:02 the time we left the meeting was 5:49. 3 minutes to enter kill and leave..why didn't i hear some one? who did this? i left to find the others dead as well but i couldn't find Germany... "THAT BLOODY GIT HE DID THIS!" or so i assumed at the time... i found Germany. "i am sorry but you had this coming..." i aimed my gun. "huh?" as Germany turned around i fired before he seen me. i am Brittan i am the last nation and this has been our ending...

(That's the end please tell me what i need to improve on note this is my first fan fic so apologies for any mistakes and the short chapters- ThePinkbearry)


End file.
